The Dragon Angel of Time
by NarwhalTitan
Summary: Lissana is dead. Natsu meets two unexpected friends and mabye more
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Angels of Time**

 **Magic** ****

 ** _Non human entities_**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

This was the worst day of Natsu's life he had just learned that Lissana had died.

"Master what do we do Natu just stormed out of the guild where is he going"

"I do not know Erza hopefully he will be okay"

*later that day with Natsu*

"Hello who is there I can hear and smell you"

"Oh my name is Ultear a Mage of Grimoire Heart"

"Oh my name is Natsu Dragneel and another person is with us"

"Oh my name is Sarano or Angel of Oraciòn Seis "

"How about we go here every Monday, Wensday and Friday we can to hang out because we are now friends"

"Yes let's do that Natsu"the two girls yelled out in unison

 _Time skip 1 year:_

Over the span of one year the three of them had become best friends and the two girls were always now competing for the chance to impress Natsu as they both had huge crushes on him.

"Natsu we have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"We both have huge crushes on you"

"Really I had crushes on both of you for a while but didn't want things to get awkward so I didn't do anything"

"Oh well then how about we both go out with you"

"Yeah let's do that"

 _Time skip the day he saves Lucy:_

"I am alive"

"Well let's got off now. I am happy I will be able to meet Igneel now"

"Happy you should be he is awesome"

Same as anime so do I really have to type all of this I will just skip to the cafe

"So why are you here" a lady named Lucy asks

"Oh we are just looking for our friend Igneel but just a dud that guy didn't even look like a salamander and he couldn't even breathe fire"

"So this Igneel guy can breathe fire and looks like a salamander why does he sound like he is a dragon"

"Because he is a Dragon"

"... THEN WHY WOULD HE BE IN A CITY"

"I don't know"

"Well I am a Mage but I don't have a guild so I am not officially a Mage yet. I use Celestial Spirit Magic"

"I know someone who uses that magic"

"Really who?" A certain blue haired Cat asks

"My friend Sarano"

"Who is that?"

"I will introduce you to her soon"

"Ok"

 **Hey guys new story this one is original idea yay**

 **Fav,follow,rate,review**

 **Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Angels of Time**

 **Magic** ****

 ** _Non human entities_**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

 _Last Time:_

 _Natsu met Lucy and told Happy a little about his girlfriend Sarano._

Time Skip: After Tower of Heaven

"Ultear why did you bend that poor blue haired boy's mind so he would hurt his own friends?"

"I was just following orders nothing more nothing less but you almost killed one of my friends"

"Mabye she was making sure that redhead wasn't gunna try take you from us"

"You know I would never leave you two"

"I know but we get jealous sometimes"

"I know"

 _Time skip Oraciòn Seis Arc Beginning_

Natsu had just learned from Master Mokarov that he had been chosen to help destroy a dark guild named Oraciòn Seis and was contemplating going or not.

"Erza I don't think I should go on the mission"

"Why not?"

"Ummm never mind"

*the meeting spot*

"So we are all here" a man named Jura asks all of the allied forces "yes I think so" a young girl named Wendy Marvell replies they go out side and are met by Angel of the Oraciòn Seis and she tells them "

I am Angel of the Oraciòn Seis and I would like for you to handover all Dragon Slayers" "That is an oddly specific" Jura replied "We need the Sky Dragon Slayer for healing someone and I just want to be with my boyfriend" "SARANO, I thought we we're keeping that a secret" "WAIT A MINUTE NATSU YOU ARE DATING A DARK MAGE" "yeah that was why I didn't want to come. I don't want to have to hurt my girl friend" "well this has been odd hasn't it Lucy"

 **(An:/ That conversation was between Natsu and Erza just so you know ) and that is the end of the chapter hope you liked it. Next I will do My Natsu x Yukino x Minerva story or my Erza's slave**


	3. More stuff happens I suck at naming XD

**Dragon Angels of Time**

 **Magic** ****

 ** _Non human entities_**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

 _Last Time:_

 _Natsu let the cat out of the bag about his relationship with Sarano_

 ** _An: reason I didn't post for a while is that I was busy. Also I will be putting Erza's Slave on hiatus as I have to think more about it and for the crack shots pm me to help me get ideas._**

"Natsu why did you not tell us about your relationship with a dark Mage" A certain furious Scarlet haired knight asked " Nobody ever asked me why I was gone a week every month or if I was in relationship, also this is why I asked you all to stop asking me out"

"They did what ?" A very angry Angel was beginning to get ready to attack she drew her keys and started her angel magic

"I will come willingly my Angel" a dragon slayer told his girlfriend "However I will not hurt my friends nor will I hurt my Angel's friends" Natsu announced make Erza get beyond pissed"YOU ARE GOING TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS MISSION" A knight who had just knocked out Natsu with a gauntlet to the head

"Cobra I need you to take out that wench over there that is trying to steal Natsu from me" a very pissed off white haired wizard who was smiling creepily at torturing the 'wench' "Ummm ok I hear you Angel" a very annoyed poison dragon slayer replied asking himself why he was friends with her. "Wendy stand and try not to get caught , EVERYONE PROTECT THE DRAGONS"

 **And we are done finally. I know it is short I was gone on vacation so that is why I did no updates watch for a new chapter soon. See ya suggest any ideas you have you cant expect me to think of it all.**


End file.
